


Says She's Not Ready to Sleep

by she_ras



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Dirty Talk, Dom Catra (She-Ra), Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, ITS ABOUT THE YEARNING, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Adora (She-Ra), no betas we die like men, pretty plot heavy in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_ras/pseuds/she_ras
Summary: Adora is on a faraway mission while Catra had to stay behind on Etheria, and Adora is feeling pent up for some reason. Catra is more than happy to help her out with that.cw: mentions of emotional abuse, internalized homophobia.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Says She's Not Ready to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> CW: This work mentions the effects of emotional abuse and internalized homophobia. I get pretty deep into those feelings, so if those are sensitive topics to you, maybe skip this one. Take care of yourself <3.
> 
> Title from "Susie Save Your Love" by Allie X, featuring Mitski. 
> 
> Anyway I grew up in the church with a lot of internalized homophobia and repressed sexuality and it shows.

Catra had just shut her bedroom door and heaved a heavy sigh when a ring comes from her tracker pad. With her back pressed against the closed door, abruptly shut and locked so no one can interrupt her well-deserved rest after a long day, she swipes up to see Adora, getting ready for bed just like Catra is - on the other side of the galaxy.

Adora is glowing, a bright smile reaching her cheeks, "Hi, baby!" 

Catra weaves her fingers through her hair, voice rough from a hard day of work, "Hey, Adora. How's it going over there? 

"Good!" Adora sighs, swiping the sweat off her brow with her arm, "We got a lot of work done today! We've found a lot of fuel crystals so we'll be harvesting a few for gas on the ship, and a few for Entrapta to study. Maybe we can find a way to reproduce them on Etheria?"

Catra smiles at that. Adora is an idiot, but a cute one. She has that going for her, at least. She's always trying to save the world, but at the end of the day, Catra's the one that gets to hold her. Catra gets to hear Adora's gentle heartbeat as she drifts to sleep, and gets to kiss her first thing when she wakes up. She won't be able to tonight, though. The tracker pad will have to do. 

"That sounds great, that'll keep her busy enough for the next few days. Any time you'll be coming back?" 

"In a week, at most. We're still thinking of harvesting a few more, just in case Entrapta's robots can build spaceships faster than we planned. Which is...usually how things work out with her projects."

"Mhm. So efficient, it's annoying."

"Haha, that's for sure. How's everything back home? How are you and Scorpia repairing the Fright Zone?"

"It's going okay, nothing much has changed cleanup-wise since you last helped. But hey, Scorpia and Perfuma are going to start teaching the younger Horde cadets next week."

"That's awesome! Though I'm sure the Royal Queen Glimmer has her trusty advisor run around all day to build a makeshift classroom."

"Yeah, and it's _torture._ You know, when she told me she wanted me to stay behind for a 'special mission,' I figured it'd be more exciting than scavenging for pencils and rulers. Who even needs rulers? We didn't have any growing up and we turned out fine." 

Catra launches off the bedroom door, and plops on her and Adora's bed. Lying on her stomach, with her chin resting on her hands, Catra smiles so wide her cheeks hurt. "Well, now that Official Ambassador Mission Updates are off my Official Royal Advisor Checklist, we can get to real business. Now, _really_ , how was your day?"

Adora laughs a light, airy giggle. Catra misses the way her smile can bright up every room she's in, and the way her laughter sounds - deep and joyous, ricocheting through her chest - when Cara is pressing her ear to her heart. Adora's eyes couldn't get brighter, "Alright, your royal advisor....ness. My day was okay! I'm getting a little stressed out from the sheer _amount_ of fuel crystals Entrapta wants to bring home, though. I'm worried Darla won't be able to carry it all and still function properly. Plus, a lot of heavy lifting. A lot of She-ra. I must admit, sometimes it's refreshing to be less than eight feet tall for an hour or two. Now I can see why you like being short so much."

Catra's cute nose scrunches at the jab, it hits her right in the heart, "Hey, I'm only a few _inches_ shorter than you. Which is technically just a bunch of mere _centimeters,_ when you get down to it. I can still kick your ass, no matter what height. You'll see during our next fight."

Adora rolls her eyes and can't help but smile. She missed this. She missed Catra. "I can see the ruler scavenger hunt is getting to you. But okay, okay. Whatever you say. You know what, that sounds like exactly what I need right now."

"A ruler scavenger hunt or me kicking your ass?"

"...Neither. I was talking about a sparring match. I have so much steam I need to release. There's no one to fight here and punching crystals hurts...Don't ask how I know that."

"My lips are sealed. But hey, is Entrapta what's stressing you out? She knows the ships parameters better than anyone. She probably knows the weight limit so well she mumbles the exact number in her sleep."

"Yeah, and I talked to her about it. She said we can still take a lot more and be in the clear. It wouldn't slow down our trip home at all, so I don't know why I'm still antsy."

"Well, is it something else?"

The true concern in Catra's soft eyes smacks Adora right in the chest. It feels like a heavy weight on top of her ribs, but also a deep hum, low in her stomach. See, _this_. This is what's worrying her - this...feeling. 

"Yeah, I think it is, but it's hard to describe. It's more of just a feeling. I don't know, I'm just kind of....pent up? I don't know how to say it," Adora's legs rub against each other, which has helped with the tension in her stomach a little bit, but it's still there. It even gets worse, whenever she calls Catra. "I guess I just miss you." 

"Aw, you miss me? That's so embarrassing for you..."

"Catra, we're dating." 

"I know. But still. Embarrassing." 

Adora rolls her eyes and a smile creeps up to her cheeks. Her eyes lock onto Catra, staring at her like she's the most beautiful woman in the world. And she is, in Adora's eyes. But in Catra's eyes, Adora is so beautiful it makes her want to cry sometimes. _Sometimes._

"...and, yeah. I missed you too. I guess." 

After a few moments of silence, Adora raises her voice, "I think that's what this is. I'm starting to miss you so much it hurts."

Usually, Catra would tease her over this. Hard. Adora would never live this sappy shit down. But Catra hears a groan to her voice, an ache. Adora is pressing her right hand into her chest, as if to stop the bleeding of an open wound. This is real. 

Catra can't even think about a response before Adora blurts out something she'd be too nervous to say otherwise. It's quick, like ripping off a band-aid, "Have you ever, like, touched yourself? Like, masturbated?"

Catra doesn't miss a beat, but just raises an eyebrow at the strange question, "Uh, yeah? I did it in the Horde all the time."

Adora didn't expect Catra to actually respond, and Adora's heart is beating so fast she can't remember if she said the question out loud or not. She watches Catra's face for any winces, any signs of her being uncomfortable, but none appear. Catra is pretty nonchalant about this. Adora questions, "Really?" 

Catra chuckles at that, there's always a silliness and cluelessness to Adora that Catra inexplicably found charming. "Yeah, before and after you left. Before it was mostly in the showers, and then when I was Force Captain, in my room." 

"Oh," Adora's face flushes at the images she can't help but imagine, "Okay." 

There's a moment of silence between them where Catra expects Adora to go on, but she locks herself in her own head instead. She really is too hard-headed.

"So, why are you asking? You can't just ask me stuff like that and leave me hanging."

"Oh! Well, I-I was just wondering."

"Wondering?" There it is. Catra's found her hook, and she isn't letting it go. A smirk finds her lips and there's a spark in her eyes that wasn't there before. "Wondering about how I do it, or wondering about who I think about while I do it?"

Adora's eyes jolt open, cheeks tinged red at being called out so directly. 

"Uh, I-I wasn't thinking-" Adora starts to mumble nervously, words becoming unintelligible. "Iwasn'tthinkinganyofthatspecificallylikeitcouldhavehypotheticallycrossedmymindbutlikenotactually-"

Catra decides to put her out of her adorable misery, interrupting, "Well, now I'm curious. Have you?"

"Have I what?" 

"Jerked off."

"Oh! Well...sort of? That's kind of what I wanted to talk about, or-or mention, at least. I don't know. I just, um, really miss you. It's kind of...kind of driving me crazy, actually."

The pieces all stick together in Catra's mind. She gets what this is, and she'll play along. Tease all of this frustration out of her, bit by tantalizing bit. "Wait, so is this just a booty call? Here I was, thinking I'd get to have a meaningful conversation with my girlfriend and she just wants me for sex. I can't believe this."

"Catra, I'm being serious!" Adora can't help but giggle at Catra's teasing. It's one of the many parts of why she misses her. Just seeing Catra's shit-eating grin puts her at ease. The stress of the mission, the ache of being away from her...Adora is really starting to feel the effects. Adora has rarely felt okay with asking for help. When she puts too much on her shoulders, she just pushes through, alone, so she won't burden anyone with her weaknesses. After all, she should be able to handle this by herself, right? 

But talks with Perfuma and the Best Friend Squad (Catra most out of them) have taught her it's okay to ask for help when things get too much. And right now, things are too much. The knot in her stomach at just _hearing_ Catra's smooth voice proves that to her. She wants to be brave enough to try asking for help this time.

"I-I, I think I really need to be honest with you. It's gonna be hard to explain, and, yeah, embarrassing. But I, I think I need help with this."

Catra's eyes immediately soften at Adora's vulnerability. It's an instinct she has. Whenever Adora is hurting, she immediately wants to know how to fix it. She'd do anything to fix it, whatever it is, because it's Adora. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm all ears, Adora." 

"Okay. So, I think I...I don't think I've ever properly touched myself before? Like, okay, before you joined the Rebellion I'd rub on pillows and stuff but I've always been scared to-to allow myself to? Allow myself to be happy, even if on my own?

"But whenever we have sex, I feel so _good._ About my body, about how I make you feel, about how you make _me_ feel. And, I don't feel guilty when we have sex because we both talk about what we want and it makes you happy. It makes me happy, too, because you're happy!

But sometimes, when we're apart from each other, I feel so...pent up? Like right now, and during this whole mission, all I can think about is touching you. And you touching me. Even before I left, I missed you. I knew I would, but it-it's more desperate this time. It's like...it's like I need you right here, right _now_ or I'm gonna explode. And I don't know how to handle it."

Catra listens attentively to every word. She might not understand exactly where it comes from, or why it's happening, but it's clearly stressing Adora out. That's what all this boils down to: Adora and stress. Adora is making more stress for herself by stressing out about how to relieve her stress. Good Gods, she's a mess- a beautiful mess, but a mess. 

Adora continues, "Actually, I think...I think I do know how to handle it. That's why I asked what I did. But there's this mental block in my head that keeps me from acting on it, that's ashamed of wanting to act on this. Ashamed of wanting to feel good, thinking of _you_ making me feel good. Even if it's...just me getting to feel good? If that makes sense?

I don't know-does that make me selfish? I'm worried that makes me selfish. I think that's what I'm trying to say." 

Catra stares in awe at everything Adora just dumped on the table. It's a lot to handle, and could have been explained more eloquently, but Catra is starting to get the gist. 

"No, yeah, that makes sense. So, you...do you want to touch yourself?" 

Adora's face flushes even more. Catra's always been straightforward and direct, but never about emotions like these. And for Adora to admit it, say it out loud? She feels like she's having those nightmares where she forgot to put clothes on before Force Captain Orientation. 

Catra notices Adora starting to swim in her own thoughts, "Hey, it's okay if you do. There's nothing wrong with it. Hell, I just told you, I did it all the time. And you know who I thought about while I did?"

Adora's heart leaps with fear - when did all of this start? Which cadet was it, that caught her eye so much it made her stomach twist the way Adora's does now? She mulls it all over when a single syllable pulls her out of her trance. Catra's eyes soften and her voice drips like honey. 

"You."

Adora's shoulders relax and brows unfurrow with Catra's honesty, though a tiny piece of her heart starts beating faster at the same time. She's starting to unravel, but needs another push, so Catra keeps explaining - even as the details get more embarrassing with every word. 

"I understand the shame. I get it, and I still feel it too, sometimes. I feel like I don't deserve to make myself feel good. Sometimes, even when we have sex, I feel guilty about wanting you to touch me. She...'She' made me feel like wanting you, being with you, having any attachment to you....was wrong. Was dirty. Was...disgusting. As if it- as if _I,_ soiled you in some way. Made you...sink to my level."

Adora instantly knows who the "she" is, and the gears start turning. As Catra pauses, Adora starts mumbling. Quiet and shy, but still understandable, "Sometimes, sometimes I feel guilty about wanting you to touch me, too. She...she told me that I had to earn everything. I had to atone for who I was, be perfect at everything, so I could deserve to be happy. So I could be worthy of it. So now I just feel-I feel..."

"You feel like you need to be forgiven for existing...For wanting," Catra finishes Adora's thought, before Adora could even find the words. 

"Yeah," Adora finally relaxes, slumping into her bed on Darla. Catra summed this all up perfectly. That's just how smart Catra is. That's just how amazing she is.

"That's exactly it. And the bar for myself keeps raising, higher and higher, so now I won't allow myself to deserve anything."

Catra scratches the back of her neck and looks away, "I get that too, sometimes. Well, a lot of the time, actually. I felt guilty for wanting you, even before you left. And honestly, after you left, the pain just got worse."

Catra's voice falters a bit, shaking just a little under her breath, "All I did was miss you and hide how much I missed you however I could. Even if it hurt me. Even if it hurt other people. The stress of leading, rising up to the Horde, I'd try and...push you out of my head, but it always came back to you. I'd touch myself and think of you the entire time. You were all I'd ever wanted, and I still wanted you, even if I was told it was wrong to. And back then, Shadow Weaver didn't need to condition me to hate myself anymore. I was so angry...I was the one telling _myself_ it was wrong to want you."

Catra stops, and notices silent tears running down Adora's cheeks. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong- did I say something bad?"

"No, no, no. It's nothing. I just really love you." Adora's eyes soften into calm ocean waters as the words spill out, and it's the most heartwarming thing Catra's ever heard. Well, she hears it every day, but still. It never gets old. 

"Ha, I love you too." The warm, gentle smile that graces Catra's face rises up to her cheekbones and her dimples and rests at her enticing eyes. Her dark pupils are so wide, so soft, Adora could find all the galaxies in the universe in them and still want to look some more.

Adora lays down on her stomach, chin resting on the heel of her palm, "I felt the exact same way, especially at night. I'd miss your smell on my pillow and, early on, I'd reach out for you on the other side of my bed."

Adora looks Catra in the eyes with the softest gaze Catra's ever seen. She prayed for years that Adora would look at her like that. Now she is.

"You know, even though the Brightmoon beds are huge, I still slept right on the edge - left room for you - like in our small bunk bed? It took a while to unlearn that. Glimmer always teased me for not sleeping in the middle. It felt wrong at first, to spread out like a starfish and take up so much space in such a big bed. I worried about where you would fit, and then I'd remember."

Adora runs her long fingers through her blonde hair, looking to the side, "And I missed you so much my body felt like it was on fire, and I needed _some_ kind of release but I always felt like someone was watching me. Like someone would catch me or judge me and figure out how awful and dirty I was. And, what I wanted wouldn't help anyone else, serve anyone else - so why do it?"

"Well, do it because it makes you feel good. Have you ever tried to?"

"Yeah, but I never, really, fingered myself? I'd rub on pillows but I felt too ashamed to keep going. I'd always stop before I got too heated, and just force myself to go to sleep. I want to get over that, and be able to know my own body, you know? And I think I need your help to do that."

Catra's mouth curves into a soft smile, eyes locked on the beauty that is her girlfriend. Everything Adora does makes Catra proud of her. Times like these, where Adora talks unapologetically about what she wants, make Catra's heart swell with pride. Catra's shoulders relax, unaware of being tensed in the first place. Catra has always wanted Adora to know that she's there for her. She doesn't need to overthink and worry about everything on her own. Catra can help her shoulder it all, anything she wants, because it's Adora. Of course, because it's Adora. 

"Sounds like a plan. Funny, you're usually bad at making those, but I actually like this one. Consider me impressed."

The light in Adora's eyes returns, and the air feels light again with Adora's laughter echoing through the tracker pad. 

"So, princess, what were you imagining?"

"For tonight?"

"Well, yeah, for tonight. But also what were you imagining when you just couldn't help but think of _me_ ," Catra winks and throws her trademark shit-eating grin Adora's way. 

Adora looks away, red rising to her cheeks. She stares at the ground and whimpers, "I...I want you to boss me around. Tell me what to do...If you feel okay with that, of course!"

Catra immediately recognizes that she's in one of _those_ moods tonight. Adora has always been the perfect cadet, taking orders so well. She lives for the praise, and Catra lives to give it to her.

"I feel _more_ than okay with that, baby. Want me to start you off slow, princess?"

Adora bites her lip and nods sheepishly. Catra knows what pet names do to Adora, she knows exactly what she's doing to her. Catra sees her middle and ring finger already playing with her clothed nipple. _Oh, she's eager._

 _"_ Good girl. I think you should start by taking that shirt off, nice and slow for me."

Adora starts to rush herself out of her shirt, but then remembers the order. She slows down, lifting up her top slowly, just the way Catra likes it. Adora can barely contain herself, and she hasn't even properly touched herself yet. Catra can tell by how flushed she is already that this is going to be _fun._

Fuck, Adora is such a tease. Catra is on the edge of her seat, _"_ Slip the bra off for me too, princess. One strap at a time."

Adora's mouth waters at the possessive growl that comes out of Catra with each order. She can't help but obey Catra's command, praying that she'll let her touch herself soon.

"Mmh, you look so gorgeous. I miss sucking on those tits, so plump and ripe for me."

"Yeah..." Adora whines, "I miss it, too."

"Go ahead and play with those tits, baby. Do whatever feels good. I want to see it _all."_

Adora, with shaky hands, starts kneading her own nipples and can't help but remember what Catra's rough tongue felt like on them. Catra would run her mouth over every part of her, with her hand right above Adora's ass to ride along the waves of Adora's arching back. Her teeth would pinch Adora's breasts, just a little, and Adora would put a hand over her mouth to quiet her moans.

She's doing the same thing now, with one hand over her lips and another kneading her hard nipple. Catra can't help but revel in it all. Adora really does put on a good show.

"Mmh, go ahead and go lower, princess. I wanna see that pretty pussy of yours. Can you do that for me, baby? Take those pants off, nice and slow?"

Adora furiously nods, so eager to touch herself where she needs it most.

"Good girl. You're doing so good, baby. Let me see how wet you are for me."

Adora slides her leggings over her round hips and tosses them on the ground beside her. Adora then spreads her legs wide, and Catra can see how soaked she is right through her panties. Catra can almost smell her from here. It's the best sight in the universe.

Catra's voice falters with want, "Aww, princess, have you been wet for me all day?" When Adora furiously nods, half-lidded eyes begging Catra for praise, Catra can't help but give it to her, "You're such a good girl for taking it so long. I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby. You've earned it."

Adora can barely hold back a moan from those words alone. Gods, this really does it for Adora. Catra remembers how her fingers would feel inside Adora's mouth, her hot tongue preparing Catra's fingers with all her might. Catra is probably just as wet right now, she can feel her slick rubbing up against their bedsheets. The slight friction isn't nearly enough, but it'll have to do.

"Take off those panties, okay, baby? And since you've been such a good girl, I'll let you decide how you want to come tonight. Go ahead and tell me what you want, princess."

Adora's panting in between heavy breaths, "I want you to finger me, baby. I-I need you deep inside."

"Mmh, that I can do. Go ahead and start at that pretty little clit, princess. Rub in little circles for me."

And Adora does, her head leaning back onto the wall with just the slightest friction to her clit. With her middle finger, she laps up the wetness from her center and uses it to circle her clit in tiny little motions. She shakes a little, clearly inexperienced doing this to herself - but Catra knows exactly how skilled those fingers can be on someone else.

Adora whimpers under her breath, so quiet Catra almost didn't hear, "Catra..."

Adora lets out a guttural moan, "Oh, Catra..." Her hand starts moving faster and faster, chasing that sweet spot over and over again, "Fuck!"

Catra gets hungrier and hungrier for more of her delicious moans, growling, _"_ Fuck, Adora, you're so gorgeous. You're being so good for me. Rub your clit a little harder for me, baby. I want you to feel so good."

Adora responds immediately to Catra's rough voice, her fingers sliding between her folds to bring her slick back to her aching clit, "Ah!"

Catra isn't letting up, seeing what her words alone can do to Adora is driving her crazy. "Fuck, you taste so good, princess. I miss everything about you. I miss your thighs around my head, the way you taste, the way you come around my fingers. You're such a good girl, baby, and you just need to be fucked, don't you? You want me to do that for you, baby? You want me to fuck you with my fingers until you can't come anymore? Huh?"

Adora is panting heavier and heavier with every drop of praise that pours from Catra's filthy mouth. Adora isn't at her limit, not yet, but her fingers tighten around the sheets and she stops rubbing at her center. Catra's eyes are transfixed on Adora's swollen, red clit that's peaking out from the hood. Adora's so wet her slick is dripping down her thighs, and there's nothing Catra wouldn't do to clean her up with her tongue. To lick every last drop of her, savoring the salty taste, with Adora grabbing her hair and tugging _hard._ She looks back up to find Adora's eyes pleading to Catra to say something. Tell her something. Order her to do something, _anything_ just for Catra to see and relish.

Catra's eyes go dark, "Go ahead and put a finger inside, Adora. I know you can take it. You're such a good girl, and I know you're a good girl because you take it so well."

Adora looks Catra in the eyes as her middle finger slides into herself, and her head falls back to hit the wall with a _thunk._ She can't control herself anymore, her moans just grow louder and her legs spread even wider with each knuckle that she slowly buries inside of herself.

"Oh my god- you're in _side_ me."

The thousands of miles between them would beg to differ, but Catra couldn't help but ache at the longing in her voice. The deep groan in her voice told Catra she curled her fingers in just the right spot, and the thought that she was imagining Catra's hand instead of her own made her pant with want. 

"Fuck, you just feel so good in _side_ me," Adora can't keep a low, filthy groan from falling helplessly out of her mouth. Once she opened her lips to gasp for air, and made eye contact with Catra through the screen, it was over. She couldn't stop, "Fuck, baby, you feel so _good."_

Catra can hear the sound of her fingers curling inside herself, and Adora is just getting wetter by the second. Catra can tell, as Adora's slick has soaked the bedsheets under her ass. Catra didn't even notice her mouth was watering until she gulps at the sight of Adora staring back at her - both lost in the thought of each other. 

Catra has to visibly restrain herself from giving in to her own desires. Adora's half-lidded eyes, and swollen lips, foaming with want, pull her in.

"I wish it was you. I wish it was you, touching me."

This is about Adora. She's been gone for a few weeks, and she wants to know how to...take care of herself. She told Catra that's what she wants, so why does Catra still ache to fly all the way over to Middle of Nowhere, Space and touch her the way she's begging to be touched?

It looks so _easy._ She's so wet that her tight pussy would slide four fingers, in and out, easy. She'd love it, too. She'd love to take all of Catra's fingers and be stretched open wide just to hear Catra tell her how good she was after.

Catra knew Adora was always a good soldier, following every direction perfectly, but when Catra tells her what to do....it looks like she _likes_ it. Sure, as She-Ra, she's gotten to call the shots - but this is her baseline. There's a freedom of letting go when you can have someone else think for once. Though, Catra isn't doing much thinking when Adora is knuckles deep inside herself and moaning Catra's name. Her long blonde hair cascades over her shoulders and her eyebrows scrunch so delicately as her fingers curl inside herself, over and over again, all for Catra to watch.

Catra's mouth is watering, Adora whimpers and bites her lip deliciously. Her wanting eyes look up to Catra through strands of messy blonde hair on the tracker pad, waiting - _begging_ \- for another order. For just a little _more,_ please.

"Adora..." Catra is in awe of her girlfriend, and even from countless miles away, she can see the sweat dripping from her brow as she waits with anticipation for Catra's next command. 

Catra is more than happy to give it. "Go deeper. And add another finger while you're at it."

Adora nods and her mouth opens wide when she slides inside of herself with a second finger, and Catra can hear the sound of her pumping loud and clear. Her lips are swollen red from biting down, trying to hold her moans, but if she wants to come, she's going to have to let all of her shame go. 

"Adora, you look so fucking good like this. Gods, I miss you so much." 

Adora can't reply, her lips are stretched thin and white with the pressure of holding back her moans. Adora covers her eyes with her elbow.

"Hey, move your arm. I want to see your pretty face when you moan for me, okay, baby?"

Adora nods, biting her lip, lost in the pleasure of her own fingers - but surely imagining Catra's rough tongue and quick fingers inside of her, thrusting in tune with each buck of her hips. She can't get the way Catra feels out of her head, she needs desperately to be filled. She needs even more.

"C-can I?...Can I add another finger?"

"Hm. Do you promise to make a good show for me?"

"Yes!"

"You'll be good and loud for me, right? I want to hear you."

"Yes!"

"You'll keep your legs open nice and wide, so I can see how pretty you are, right?"

"Yes, I will, Catra, _please."_

"Then yes. You can put another finger in, baby."

Adora immediately curls a third finger inside herself, her legs beginning to shake with how deep she's fucking herself. Everything is so tight, and deep, and _fuck, right there_ she can't control her blabbering anymore. She chokes out broken syllables of Catra's name and _yes yes yes_ in between her high-pitched whimpers.

She's so close it hurts. If Catra were here, she would have made quick work of this already. She already would have come three times at least, one from Catra's rough mouth, another from her fingers, and another from their strap. She'd be sitting in Catra's lap, and Catra would be moving her hips up and down on her cock, filling her up deliciously, watching her tits bounce as she fucks herself on Catra's thick strap. She'd bite Adora's neck, with her sharp teeth, sucking marks into her untouched skin that'd let everyone know who she belongs to. Who takes care of her.

Or maybe they'd be eating each other out, with Adora tasting Catra's delicious pussy, and Catra lapping up all the wetness at Adora's center. They'd lick each other's clits lightly, gently at first, then dip their hot tongues in between each other's folds again and again. Eventually, Catra would feel so _good_ from Adora's mouth that she'd just ride her face and rock her wet slit over Adora's hungry mouth. She'd shout Adora's name over and over again while Adora gets to grab her ass and savor every bit of what Catra has to give-

Catra is still praising her after Adora comes down from her high. As Adora slowly registers what she's saying - _Fuck, Adora, that was amazing. You did so good for me, princess. You were such a good girl. -_ the feeling of being so thoroughly stretched and fucked begins to catch up with her. Adora smooths her long blonde hair away from her face, and laughs as she picks up the tracker pad.

"Was I good?"

" _So_ good, Adora. The best. Did it feel good?"

"Yeah, yeah, it felt...it felt _amazing."_

"Glad to hear, baby. I'm proud of you."

Adora chuckles a bit at that, "Thanks. Are you....are you okay?"

Catra is barely able to relish her skills as a dom before Adora goes into service top mode, as per usual. "Adora, this was about you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I could just watch," she yawns, "if you want."

Catra smirks at clueless, devoted Adora. She's so eager to please, it's adorable. Catra's tail sways behind her, as a smile creeps up on her face, "Adora, it sounds like you tuckered yourself out. Get under those covers and go to sleep, okay? You worked hard today. In more ways than one."

"Really? But I'm not..." she yawns, "...tired."

"Yes you are, princess. You were a good girl today. Reward yourself with some well deserved rest, okay?"

"But what about-"

"Adora. Sleep. Now," Catra barks, "That's an order."

The way Adora's shoulders perk up at her demanding tone doesn't go unnoticed by Catra.

"...Promise you'll sleep? For me?"

Adora's eyes soften at that, "Okay. Promise."

Catra watches Adora climb under the sheets through the tracker pad. Catra does the same, on her side of the galaxy. She rests the tracker pad above Adora's usual pillow, so they can face each other as they tuck themselves in.

Adora's beautiful eyes flutter shut as delicately as a butterfly wing, "Good night, Catra. I love you."

"Ha, love you too, dork. Night."

Catra's heart feels so full it's about to burst. She needs to remind herself it's only a few more days. _A week, at most._ She's already counting down the seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! '3' Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
